herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Wheelo (DBZ Abridged)
Dr. Wheelo, full name Dr. Jonathan Wheelo, is a character who appears in Dragon Ball Z Abridged: The World's Strongest. He is a former human who died long ago, but his brain survived, so Kochin used the DragonBalls to melt the ice. Unlike his Original anime counterpart, he is the false main antagonist, but reveal to be the anti-hero protagonist in the film. He was voiced by LordJazer. History Background Before the events of World's Strongest, Dr. Wheelo was a famous biologist and cancer researcher who's scientific breakthroughs have forever changed the landscape of the field for the better. Unfortunately, his research would end one day when he ended up with lung cancer in a sense of cruel irony. In an attempt to save his life, Kochin placed his brain inside a glass container to keep him alive. This was successful, but once Kochin left to buy groceries, he was gone for 50 years leaving Dr. Wheelo stranded with no company and nothing to do. ''DBZ Abridged: The World's Strongest'' Inside the laboratory, Kochin reveals his master, Dr. Wheelo, of transferring his brain to Master Roshi, making Wheelo a little hesitant due to Roshi's old age. Kochin believes that he needed a demonstration first and pits Master Roshi off against his three bio-warriors, so Kochin orders the bio-warriors to Master Roshi to test his strength. Before the fight, Wheelo is saddened at Kochin for making Wheelo's creations Zap-Zap, Blub-Blub, and Burr terrifying, Kochin rename them as Electrocutioner, Bouncy Butcher, and Freezer (which Kochin is still fighting over the trademark to the last name). The fight begins, Wheelo got surprise when Bulma appear and asking why was she chain up. After the fight, Wheelo introduce himself to Bulma then asks her if he can have her body to put his brain in, but Bulma refuse to do so. Bulma then informs Kochin that he's has picked the wrong person and that Goku is actually the world's strongest fighter. Just then, Goku arrives and gets invited inside by Kochin. Fed up over witnessing such atrocities in his laboratory, Wheelo emerges from the wall, revealing a gigantic robot body to his own surprise. Kochin then reveals that he actually kept his brain inside a robotic exoskeleton, who then gets sent falling down an abyss by Wheelo as a response. Goku tells Wheelo that now he has a body now, but Wheelo is not a body, saying it can't taste, touch or smell. Piccolo was about to say something but was hit by Wheelo, who said "NO!" The real battle then begins as Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi simultaneously fires a Kamehameha at Wheelo, but does nothing due to Goku holding back. Gohan attempts to attack Wheelo with the Power Pole, but is swatted away. Goku then uses Kaio-Ken x3 to destroy Wheelo's right arm before launching him into space with a Kaio-Ken x3.5 Kamehameha. As Goku prepares to finish Wheelo off with the Spirit Bomb, but Gohan heads up to space to see Wheelo showing remorse. Gohan realize that Wheelo was not a bad person who only wanted a body, over what he has gone through over the last 50 years, Gohan decides to give Wheelo a chance and tells Goku that he's not evil. One year later, Gohan and the others gather the dragon balls and summoned the dragon, Shenron ask who died, Gohan says no one died and ask him to make a body to put Wheelo's brain in, which he does. Wheelo gratefully thanks everyone for being able to live a normal life again, it actually reveals that the crown of his head is enormous due to fitting in his already humongous brain. ''Dragon Ball Z Abridged: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan'' In the movie, he is mentioned to have tragically died of brain cancer. Trivia * Wheelo is the first movie villain to be turned into a good person in the Abridged series, having him be the victim of Kochin's stupidity more than anything. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Elderly Category:Obsessed Category:Supporters Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Provoker Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:Sophisticated